


Where the Wild Things Are

by snoozingkitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in some magical future-universe where we ignore all plot development: the Kanima has been won over to Scott by hugs and cuddles, and Allison sat Lydia down and they have a talk about the birds, the bees and the wolves. Now they are the Scooby-gang and they fight evil. Stiles and Scott double-fuck Jackson while Allison and Lydia watch- because that’s how Scott runs his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Wild Things Are

**Author's Note:**

> No I don’t know where Derek’s pack went either, it’s unimportant for the next five to ten minutes. Fast, dirty and un-beta-ed; feel free to point out errors.

“How do you talk me into this kind of thing?” Stiles said looking positively shocked, gaze jumping like he had no idea where to settle it. 

“Like this is such a hardship for you.” Lydia snapped popping her words like tart bubble gum. 

She was curled around Allison like they were two puppies in a bed, Lydia was down to her bra pale pink with little white bows and her matching knickers. Allison’s hair was spilling like shadows down Lydia’s chest, her strong arms wrapped around Lydia’s waist clutching her close. 

Last week had been girl’s week and Lydia brought the box of toys she kept under her bed holding it up like it was some kind of prize. Jackson had just sat back with a suggestive smirk _‘make them weep babe’_. Lydia had made Allison come until she all but cried with it and Scott had never looked happier licking up the mess between her thighs practically purring in puppy-like glee while Allison trembled gasping wordlessly. 

This week was boy’s turn. “This isn’t going to work.” Stiles whined. 

Scott had his teeth grit, toes digging into the blankets a snarl on his lips. 

“Dude, just do it.” He groaned. 

“Stilinski.” Jackson snapped. 

Jackson was gorgeous like this, knees spread and skin flushed pink. It made the freckles on his shoulders stand out where anyone could just run their tongue along them. Jackson had the kind of body that always got fucked by the muscle-bound coach in the videos saved in password locked folders on Stiles computer. He would never tire of that thrill.

Only it wasn’t some massive-dicked ape hovering over Jackson with two fingers stuffed up his ass, it was Stiles. 

_Two fingers and Scott’s cock._

“It’s too tight in there, never going to fit. Porn lies.” Stiles breathed on the verge of panicking. 

Scott must have smelled it, or maybe he just couldn’t hold back any more. His cock slid along Stiles’ fingers as he used his grip on Jackson’s hips and the strength in his arms to make slide Jackson up a few inches of his dick and back down. Jackson let out a rugged moan, the sound punched from his chest. 

“It’ll fit.” Scott said, sounding breathless. 

“Porn never lies, only about nuns and pizza delivery guys.” Allison mumbled against the curve of Lydia’s shoulders. She had her fingers in the other girl’s bra, pushing herself against Lydia’s thigh where the two of them were hopelessly tangled on the chair with the best view of the bed. 

Yeah they could have done this to one of the girls but Jackson has a supernatural healing factor (meaning when it got near the full moon him and Scott would vanish and come back limping and Jackson covered in bite marks.) Plus everyone could agree that Jackson just looked so pretty when he was taking it. Desperate to be filled with dick despite himself, bitching while they teased him and begging when someone finally fucked him. 

“Pull yourself together.” Jackson snapped, his thighs were tense. He jerked himself backwards shoving them both a little deeper and hissing at the sensation. Stiles gaped at the shiny stretch of Jackson’s ass and all the lube that Scott had worked into him while Jackson bit out curses and threats in equal measure. 

If this was a bad porn he would slap Jackson’s ass, call him a bitch and shove his manly porno-cock up inside him. He’d make both the girls come at the same time with his eyes. 

“Stiles.” Scott growled in warning. 

“Do it Stiles.” Lydia commanded imperiously, and Allison was giving him her challenging eyebrows. “Seriously, fuck him good.” Lydia said it the same way she listed answers to math equations, or that might be Stiles’ dick which hears both the same way, only shaking at the end because Allison was wicked with her nails no matter how short and neat she kept them. 

He couldn’t see Jackson’s face, but he could watch the almost painful set of his shoulders as Stiles wiggled his fingers experimentally. He could see Scott’s face with his eyes dark and huge, mouth hanging open and watching Stiles like he was the one getting fucked. Which, come to think about it, he could only imagine what kinds of amazing sticking his cock inside that hot mess was going to be.

“Yeah, you know, okay.” Stiles said, actually stunned by the thought. He couldn’t help himself he pressed a third finger inside him, already slick. Scott bit off a curse and Jackson let out his high almost whining sound going tense and then completely liquid under his hands. 

“Please, please Stiles.” Scott begged, and the tips of his claws were digging into the skin on Jackson’s hips. Stiles could hear the girl’s whispering, Allison said something low and dirty about ‘begging’ and Lydia hummed in agreement and Stiles really wished he had eyes on the back of his head because his girls were stunning. Lydia’s hair burned like fire and Allison’s body wrapped around her completely mouth ever-hungry for Lydia’s hard kisses. Of course his boys were beautiful; Jackson was hiding his face in Scott’s shoulder. “I can’t wait much longer.” Scott groaned in one breath “You’re amazing Jackson.” Scott in the next Scott ran his fingers through the short hair at the back of Jackson’s head, cupping the the curve of his skull and all but cuddling him against his shoulder. “Going to be even better all full of me and Stiles.” 

“Stop torturing him.” Allison begged, and Lydia just clicked her tongue. 

It was something else, something painfully new. Jackson groaned like Stiles was killing him until Scott bit at his mouth muffling the desperate sobs of breath as Stiles slowly forced his way inside. It was impossibly tight, and he wasn’t going to be able to hang on for long. It would be embarrassing but Jackson sounded wrecked and Scott’s fingers are distinctly claw-like so there was no shame if the others were right there with him. 

“Oh my god.” Stiles groaned. He could feel the pulse of Scott’s cock pressed up against his and it was completely different then fucking the tunnel of Stiles’ hands together all wet, messy and hurried. No, they were sharing the same space _inside_ Jackson the same way they used to share sandwiches. 

“What’s it feel like?” Lydia sounded a lot closer than the chair and yet only just louder than the desperate thump of his heart in his ears. 

“It’s amazing.” Stiles breathed, Jackson was groaning again shifting slightly between them. Scott was trapped under their combined weight but Jackson could rock slightly barely there as if he couldn’t help himself. 

“Elaborate.” Lydia demanded. 

“He’s so tight,” Stiles babbled, “it feels like we’re going to break him.” 

It was Lydia’s turn to moan quietly, that breathy feminine little sound that Stiles loved. He couldn’t help it, the instinctive knee-jerk reaction to try and hump deeper. Jackson yelped, back bowing perfectly shoving up and away at the same time. “Sorry,” Stiles hissed, “just need to move.” 

“Do it.” Jackson bit out. They all knew he wasn’t ready but that never stopped him. 

“It’s like fucking Scott and Jackson at the same time, I can feel Scott right there, and it’s so fucking wet.” Stiles continued to talk, words like breathy little bombs as he set up a slow rocking pace, it did feel like they were going to break Jackson. Jackson trembled, each shove in pulling a sound from deep in his chest. 

“Such a good boy.” Scott said against Jackson’s head, where he was hiding his face in Scott’s dark mess of hair. 

The look Scott gave him was a dare and a taunt and he knew that Stiles was weak to that look. He began to fuck Jackson harder. Jackson didn’t shatter but he did push back a little, so fucking tight Stiles was amazed Jackson could even breath around it. Scott continued to praise him with a voice that shook and wavered. Despite having Jackson across his hips and Stiles across his legs Scott managed to push up a little, hands tangling with Stiles over Jackson’s hips and helping move him into their rhythm. 

They should probably be gentler with him, but this was Jackson Whittemore and he wouldn’t consider it a favour. No, Stiles wasn’t really holding back, not when the sensitive underside of his cock was pressed up against Scott’s. Not when Jackson was begging him for more between the way his breath sobbed out of him. 

He could tell they were Allison’s hands, the calluses on her fingers from archery were different than Lydia’s smooth little hands. She rubbed her palms from his shoulders down to his stomach, pressing her naked breasts against his back, the tickle of her loose hair fanning across his sides as she kissed the side of his neck. 

She shoved him forward so her hips were pressing against his and pushing him as deep into Jackson as basic human anatomy would allow. Jackson sobbed wordlessly with it while Scott groaned low and rumbling Allison’s name slipping into the growl. 

“Just, hold it for a moment.” She whispered. 

Everything tilted going hazy, because Lydia was there staring with huge eyes at the place where Scott’s teeth were going to tear through his lips and those little already-healed cuts where Scott’s claws dug into Jackson’s hip and he couldn’t look away from her. Stiles bit of a yelp when Allison’s fingers brushed his balls. 

“Shh.” She said, kissing his neck softly. “I just want to know.” 

“No, no no no, I can’t.” Jackson said words stuttering and tripping over themselves. Stiles could just feel the curious prod of Allison’s fingers where Jackson was stretched so obscenely around them. “I can’t.” He gasped.

“Hush baby,” Lydia cooed, brushing her nose against Jackson’s ear tenderly. Scott angled his head for a kiss and Lydia’s hair surrounded them like a curtain as she leaned over Jackson to give him a kiss tacky with her already smudged lip gloss. She liked to wear it on pack nights because it was like her human version of scent marking. Lydia was more wolf than any of them would admit. 

“Okay, go.” Allison stayed with him, just close enough that he could hear her soft little moans and feel the brush of her chest when he moved. Stiles bit out a cry, and how had they expected him to hold up under that kind of thing. He came with a cry, shuddering as he fucked his come deeper into Jackson and imagining he could feel the wet squish of his come all over Scott’s dick. He shook hard, just couldn’t seem to stop it, breathing heavy and pushing himself inside Jackson over and over even as his toes curled and the sensation threatened to wash him away. 

Scott was swearing a streak and they may have actually broken Jackson this time, Stiles thought dimly while Allison pet him with sticky fingers just holding him. Stiles slipped out and a bit back into Allison’s waiting arms, watching avidly as Scott grabbed Jackson’s hips and used that to pull him back onto his dick. He looked red, raw and so wet. 

Stiles whimpered a little. He was never going to get an erection again after coming that hard but he his body was going to try anyways.

It didn’t take long before Scott was also coming. “That’s hotter than any porn.” Stiles shivered and Allison nodded against his shoulder. He couldn’t look away long enough to even look at her. Scott’s face was slack as he bucked under Jackson, arms tight with tension.

Lydia was curled beside them smiling to herself as she watched. 

Stiles couldn’t decide where to look when Jackson finally rolled limply off to the side. Watched where Jackson’s and Scott’s stomachs were splattered with a wet mess (okay, officially the hottest thing ever being able to fuck Jackson into orgasm) or the way Jackson’s ass was all slippery and leaking come. 

“You did so good.” Lydia pet Jackson’s hair, as he came down, face bright flushed red and eyes fluttering too dark. She was sprawled across Scott’s chest to reach; his hands curled around her rib cage easily just holder her and nuzzling her jaw. Scott liked to revel in the scent of sex. Jackson was always to pliant and sweet when they pushed him too hard his face hazy and fucked out. He claimed not to like it but Scott smirked because he could hear him lying and the rest of them because Jackson couldn’t lie for shit. 

“How about we go take a shower and get you cleaned up a little? You me and Allison.” Lydia said softly, digging her nails into the back of Jackson’s neck until he was focused entirely on her. 

It took the girls a lot of coaxing but eventually pressed between him they got him to the bathroom and into the shower. Stiles watched them go, the view was just as good from behind. 

“So,” Stiles began, the sheets were a mess and Scott was one moment from all-out rolling in them, “that was kinky.” 

Scott snorted and pulled him into a messy kiss.


End file.
